Bonded, with children
by Nyotarules
Summary: Their Enterprise days are behind them. A new chapter opens for Spock and Uhura when they are Bonded, with children (Vulcan style). Since children take forever to grow up this will be a long running saga not in any chronological order . Other canon characters - McCoy/OC, Pike/OC, Sarek/OC, Spock Prime aka Selek/OC, Kirk/Marcus, Gaila/OCs, Scotty/Masters etc. Some M rated chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

**Earth date – En route to the S'chn T'gai birthing caves 30th July 2269 (Vulcan evening)**

"Aaagggrrrhh… you are….never… ever…. gonna… put that green dick… in me again" Uhura groaned.

Spock knew it was the labour pain talking. His step-mother T'Ynise despite being part Vulcan herself, was quite acerbic towards his father Sarek when his twin siblings were born. Father and son concluded it was the Betazoid/Terran DNA influencing her behaviour.

"I am still willing to bear the pain for you adun'a". Spock tried to calm her telepathically as he piloted the shuttle.

"What… you don't think.. I can do… this naturally.., No weak.. _komihn _here."

"It is not a matter of weakness k'diwa, you are in pain.."

" oooooooo.. ...eeeeeeee. …"

Uhura concentrated on her breathing. Part of her wanted to give into her adun's offer and accept his help. But she was a Uhura damn it! A member of the highly respected Wakafunzi clan. Descendant of chiefs, diplomats and other semi-aristocratic members of Kenyan society. Her ancestors fought lions, got rid of colonial powers and dragged East Africa into the 22nd century. The least she could do was bear a little pain.

"Mmmmmmmm" she groaned, I can do this I can…" Water gushed down her legs, wetting her shoes and the seat.

"Shit, fuck, shit." She looked at her husband panic in her eyes. If these were human babies there was no need to worry but with Vulcan babies, it was a sign that they were coming very, very, very soon.

"Spock, my legs are wet!" Uhura shouted.

Spock looked across to his right where his wife sat. He could see the small puddle on the floor. At top speed they were 45 minutes away from the caves but by his calculations the babies would be here in 19.2 minutes. The shuttle was fully equipped to deal with this type of medical emergency. Thank Surak they had taken Selek's advice, it seemed S'chn Tgai babies were making it a custom to not follow conventional medical wisdom on Vulcan hybrids.

"Do not worry Nyota, I will find a safe place to land and deal with.."

"Land, you can't land now…., we're in the middle of nowhere….. I told you to go the hospital but nooooo. You wanted fucking tradition, you wanted…aarrrrrghhh, they're coming!..Take off my panties.. now, now, now!

Spock tried not to sigh as he landed the shuttle and went for the med-kit. It was the removal of panties ten months ago that led them to where they were now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you k'diwa for these gifts". Spock kissed Uhura's head as she lay snuggled at the birthing caves, holding their son whilst Spock held his daughter.

"Thank you Spock, you were amazing. I love you so. Sorry I snapped at you, so sorry my darling." Uhura replied fighting the sleep that threatened to overcome her.

"The cause is sufficient," Spock bent his head and kissed her lips.

"Congratulations and well done both of you." T'Ynise their clan obstetrician, had completed her check of babies and mother. All three were doing well.

"Are you ready to meet the rest of the family?" she asked.

Spock replied affirmative, whilst Uhura nodded her head yes.

The entrance to the cave was suddenly full of T'Pau, Sarek, Uhura's parents and Spock 's twin siblings. They drew near to the young family with T'Pau in the lead.

"We welcome the offspring of Spock, son of Sarek, son of Skon , son of Solkar of the House of Surak and Uhura/Wakafunzi." She turned her regal head in question.

Spock replied to her unspoken query. "T'Ama M'Uhmbha Nichelle he held up his daughter and Grayson Skon James Leonard."

Nyota felt his sweet pride in their newborns in the marital bond. She knew as she as knew all those years when ago when they first met, their world would never be the same again.

**Author's Notes**

I know I have other stories to complete but this idea came to me and I could not resist! :oP

T'Ynise one of my ocs in my other stories, 'Sleepless in New Vulcan' and 'Looking for ashau'

**Vulcan words in italics**

_Adun_\- husband

_Adun'a_ \- wife

_komihn_\- Terran/Human

_k'diwa_ \- term of endearment


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

**Earth date – 26 October 2278, S'chn T'gai –Uhura residence (Afternoon time)**

"Thank you _so_ much for coming." Nyota welcomed her kinsmen, Seria and T'Shira to her home. She led them into the living area where water and refreshments were waiting.

The ladies were not only kinswomen by marriage but had also developed a strong, close friendship over the years. They had something else in common; marriage to Starfleet officers and careers in the same organisation. Although Seria was the only civilian in the group.

Nyota had given birth to her third baby, although this was her second pregnancy and fourth child. Her oldest were fraternal twins, T'Ama and Grayson, her next child was an adopted Romulan/Human hybrid girl named Sasha, and another little girl, T'Imani came long just eleven weeks ago.

She was glad for the company; she missed their ladies nights out and evening chats over the com. The fourth member of their musketeer group T'Ynise, was off world with her husband Ambassador Sarek.

"Thank you for the invite, besides it was my turn to host our female gathering. You released me from my obligation." T'Shira's eyes twinkled in response.

Seria exclaimed, "See! I knew it, I knew T'Shira found our meetings illogical."

"Indeed not cousin. Skari and the girls were most exuberant all morning. It was good timing that Nyota requested our presence so our adun's could take our children on their 'play dates'.

"I would love to see those big, strong men manage all our children. Between us, we have what, twelve?.."

"Thirteen," T'Shira corrected Nyota,

"Thirteen children… wow."

"Perhaps we should start a day care centre. 'The S'chn T'ga-K'st Kau-K'ril es chan Early years seat of learning'" Seria chimed in.

"That is quite a mouthful." Uhura responded.

"Indeed. Perhaps we should place T'Pau and T'Anna in charge of such an establishment." T'Shira added to the imaginary set up. She knew cousin Seria was setting up a humorous scenario, although there was logic in her statement. All three clans were growing, offspring were being produced in leaps and bounds as her _adun_ would say.

Seria decided to change the direction of the conversation back to the real reason why they were there.

"So Nyota, you sounded quite upset on the comm. What is the matter? How is everything with T'Imani, is she unwell?"

"The children are fine, baby Tee is doing well, putting on weight and nursing like its going out of style. She seems to be the only one interested in my breasts these days."

Uhura paused before she went on and whispered.

"It's Spock, well it's me, I think. I think he does not want me anymore."

T'Shira and Seria looked at each other; this was going to be a heavy session of girl talk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The 'big, strong men' were managing pretty well. It helped that they did not have all thirteen of their offspring with them. Pike had his five year old son Lyak with him, his four daughters were home with their grandparents in _Rok-kahr_. McCoy's son, Skari was playing football with the other boys, his three baby triplet sisters were home with big sister Joanna. Spock had deposited his daughters with T'Mardis after they repeatedly expressed a preference (if Nyota was there she would have called it 'whining') to spend time with their female cousins than the boys. Pike was in goal as Skari, Grayson and Lyak tackled each other. To be honest, the whole outing had turned into a male bonding session but with young sons included. If they were all human they would have taken them fishing.

"And so I said to her 'darling if Spock and Nyota are up for it, sure let's go to that Orion fuckfest at the Federation compound."

"I beg your pardon Doctor," Spock's eyebrows drew way up in his head at McCoy's outrageous statement. He was about to protest such an invitation when he was interrupted.

"Got ya, knew you weren't listening. You've been pretty quiet since we got here. I know Vulcans are nervous of water but..

"The lake does not disturb me Leonard."

"So what is it? Nervous about diaper duty, you've done this three times already, sure you've got it down to a geometrical fine art." McCoy joked.

"I am concerned about Nyota," Spock's voice dropped to a level.

"What's the matter is she ok? I know I haven't been her doctor for years, but anything I can do just let me know."

"Wehavenotbeenphysicallyintimatesincehercheckupfiveweeksago."

"What is that, slow down man, I didn't get ya."

Spock repeated his statement in a slower tone. Now McCoy raised his eyebrows, for Spock to admit to something like this, it must really bother him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why do you think Spock no longer desires you?" T'Shira asked.

"It's been five weeks since T'Ynise cleared me for 'normal physical relations.' Spock has not even touched me. It's not like him." Uhura sighed.

"Have you spoken to him about it?" Seria questioned.

No, it's never happened before, plus he's been so busy lately. Rather than sleep, all he does is meditate, he gets up early and mediates, he spends long hours doing sus muhna routines. Three days ago when he told me he was going to teach Leonard some moves I got suspicious.

"I was intrigued at Leonard's interest in Vulcan martial arts." T'Shira replied.

"You mean it's true, they're working out together?" Uhura's voice expressed her surprise.

"Yes." T'Shira answered. "Since our transfer to the Vulcan starbase. He believes he will impress me with an improved physique. He complains his stomach has 'gone soft' from Caribbean living."

Seria smiled, "You see Nyota you have nothing to worry about. I'm no doctor, but how have your been feeling, truly?"

Uhura shrugged her shoulders, "I do feel more tired, this labour took a lot out of me. I was a little anemic but T'Ynise gave me some iron medication. I admit I wasn't feeling sexy but a certain look from Spock and I still get that tingle. Perhaps he doesn't want to tingle me anymore.

She looked down at her belly, "My stomach's not the same after three babies."

Seria sighed, "Very few women stomachs are the same after three babies. But I believe I know what the problem is. Spock is a telepath, he senses your mood and perhaps he is reading that you are not ready for intimacy yet. So rather than give into his own desires he believes he is helping by giving you space. I've heard this before."

"Did it happen to you?"

"No, Vulcan women heal quicker after birth, physically they can resume relations after a few days to a week. Mentally well, a Vulcan female can train her libido to go where the male goes. Probably nature's way of making sure the bond keeps well oiled. My mother had a similar problem after having me."

"How, did she deal with it?"

"Well it took some doing, but her solution was to seduce her husband …..Telepathically."

"Did she achieve her goal?" T'Shira asked intrigued.

"Yep, sure did, for a human woman sex is all in the mind, once her mind got going the body got tingling, and before you knew it. Vulcan fireworks in the mind and in the bed!"

"Remember Nyota. A Vulcan male is not like a human. His mind and body is linked to yours. He will have no other but you. Not even if the whole planet removed their clothing and performed ancient Vulcan fertility rites." T'Shira assured her.

That was an image Uhura decided best not to keep in her mind.

"So once we're gone and the children are fast asleep. Turn on the soundproof and get going Mrs S'chn T'gai-Uhura. In fact start now. We''ll teach you some techniques to focus your mind and seduce your husband." Seria smacked her hands together, delighted to help get things going for their dear friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spock was in the middle of listening to his friends advice as they sat in a local restaurant. It ranged from Pike's get a baby sitter and arrange a romantic night out to McCoy's 'show who is the Vulcan Spock, use those magic words "Wife attend" then strip your clothes off..worked for me.' He did later admit his clan matriarch T'Anna gave him that advice.

As he drank a glass of beer, his friends expressed envy he was the only one who could drink and drive that afternoon. To balance things out he suggested they order bars of chocolate for themselves.

As he sat there he heard a mental voice in the bond, "Husband, attend," It was Nyota, an image of her standing near their bedroom window wearing nothing but his Starfleet Academy tee shirt.. a very wet tee shirt, with nipples outlined was projected into his mind. He rose from his seat.

"Gentlemen please excuse my absence, I must attend to my wife. Grayson, Uncle Christopher will bring you home after your meal."

"Yes sa'mekh," Grayson replied, he was not ready to go home anyway. Plus his father looked like he was on urgent business.

Pike and McCoy looked at each other and grinned, being married to Vulcan women they knew that 'special summons'. Seems Uhura had beaten her husband to it. If they could, they would bet a million credits that Spock's dry spell was about to be over.

**Author's Notes**

T'Ynise/Seria/T'Shira and all the other ocs in my other stories

The chapters are not in any chronological order

Let me know if you want a chapter on what happened when Spock arrived home ;o)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

**Author's Notes**

There will be a follow up to chapter two, but for now please enjoy.

(T'Shira and all ocs are in my other stories)

**Earth date – November 2284, The Archer 602 club, Mill Valley, San Francisco**

The former 602 club* still had that 22nd century look about it. Dr Leonard 'Bones' McCoy, sat at the bar enjoying his mint julep. He fancied a taste of the South. The stuff he got back home just wasn't the same, spearmint on that hot, desert world had a slightly sour taste. Thinking of New Vulcan as home was kind of funny. When he told Kirk back in '78 he was accepting Admiral Pike's 'suggestion' to transfer to the Vulcan starbase as CMO, Kirk's response was "I give you three months, six if T'Shira doesn't kick your Southern ass out."

Well he won that bet; six years later he was not only still living there but _happily_ living there. Take that Kirk! He thought as he waited for his friend.

"Greetings Doctor, it is good to see you," Spock sat next to him at the bar and ordered a Brown Russian.

McCoy's face showed his surprise. "Hard day at the office Spock?"

"Indeed. Dealing with Starfleet brass continues to be testing."

"I tell ya, I don't miss it. Retiring was one of my best decisions. Congratulations on your promotion by the way, Commodore Spock"

"Thank you Leonard. And congratulations on the success of your family practise."

The close friends saluted each other and downed their drinks. They had known each other for over twenty six years, experienced many adventures as shipmates on the USS Enterprise and now due to some Vulcan clan dynamics they were kinsmen by marriage. And if McCoy's son Skari had anything to do with it, they would be future brothers in law as well.

He sighed, well he did promise 'she who must be obeyed since she could out logic him in a heartbeat and she owned his balls' that he would have this conversation with Spock. It was a sensitive subject so might as well get it over with.

"Well I did say I had a special request for ya, as well as it being a good time to catch up since we're on Earth at the same time…"

"Yes Leonard," Spock gave him his Vulcan 'get to the point' look.

"It's Skari, I know he's only ten but you know the family joke, he's been following Sasha like a puppy since he was three years old."

"You and Nyota mention it frequently."

'Skari wants the taylan teecanelar with Sasha."

"You mean the_ telan t'Kanlar_ Leonard."

"Sure, that's what I just said, damn it!" McCoy responded, irritation in his tone.

"I believe you stated you would bond your children, 'when hell and Surak's katra freezes over'.

"And I mean it, well meant it but when I asked Skari what he wanted for his tenth birthday, it being a special digit and all. His answer was 'I desire Sasha as my bondmate, sa'mekh'. He's been bugging me ever since. Why can't he ask for a hoverbike like any normal kid?"

Spock sighed. He was not expecting this. He and Nyota considered bonding their children when they reached their teens or leave it for them to decide. Not many families were doing it at age seven anymore; perhaps when the balance of Vulcan females to males in society increased things would go back to normal.

"So I promised him I would ask Uncle Spock. T'Shira is probably comming Nyota as we speak. I did tell him not to get his hopes up."

"Nyota might consider it." Spock replied.

He could imagine his adun'a seeing it as the perfect solution for their little girl. She liked attention from boys; she adored the attention from Skari. **At age five when he was four years old the incident of her lifting up her dress to show him her new panties was embedded in his eidetic memory. Skari decided to replay the compliment by attempting to show her the new scar on his bottom from falling off his scooter. It was a family outing one did not forget.

"You think this calls for a clan meeting?" McCoy asked.

"There is no need, I am certain between the four of us we can discuss the matter amicably." Spock had no desire to get his father or T'Pau involved. The idea of a traditional child bonding would fill them with Vulcan glee or their version of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Earth date – November 2304, S'chn-T'gai compound**

He had waited twenty years but she had been worth it. His ten year old self never got the birthday present he really wanted. Both their parents had decided to let time be the judge of their compatibility. But now here they were, about to embark on a journey that they both desired. This was a moment they were happy to share with their loved ones and friends. It looked good to see their parents standing so proudly next to them along with all their siblings.

Skari held his fingers in the _ozh'esta_ to his bondmate to be S'chn-T'gai Sasha T'Pau. Her much older namesake, T'Pau spoke the words that would bind them forever.

"_What thou art about to witness comes down from_ _the time of the beginning_. _This is the Vulcan heart, this is the Vulcan soul, this is our way"._

"_**Now you are mine Sasha, now you may show me all your **_**panties**_**." **_Skari mentally projected.

"_**And now you may remove them k'diwa", **_was Sasha's bold response.

**Author's Notes**

Some readers might doubt McCoy being the first to retire from Starfleet but Prime McCoy did quit the fleet but was drafted back in 'Star Trek The Motion picture' so it's very feasible a happily married Bones will find life in the civilian world.

*The 602 club is canon from the Star Trek: Enterprise show.

** I'll do a chapter on this scene, it will be fun to write!

_Spoken Vulcan in italics_

_**Vulcan telepathy in bold italics **_


	4. Chapter 4

Characters – As many canon characters as possible and some made up ones

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

**Earth date - June 2293, Planet Risa, The Grand Temtibi hotel**

Anyone looking on could see that the middle aged Terran woman was enamoured with her Vulcan partner. Anyone looking at him could see that the Vulcan male held his woman to his side, giving dark glances to anyone of any gender who looked too admiringly at his female companion.

After 28 years of marriage the female was used to such actions, but could not resist making a comment.

"Spock, _ashayam_, you know I only have eyes for you."

"Just your 'eyes' _k'diwa_, does not the rest of your physical being appreciate my form?"

"Well, hurry up and get us to our room and I'll show you."

Spock did not need to be told twice. Their luggage had already been beamed to the suite. As they left the reception area and headed for the penthouse he picked up his wife and this time ignored any onlookers.

"Oooo Commodore, what strong arms you have," Uhura teased.

"All the better to carry my adun'a with great haste," Spock replied.

Uhura smiled to herself as she enjoyed the attentions of her husband. The trip to Risa was her birthday present from their children. Seeing as their brood of four were still young students she suspected, Sarek and other relatives helped with the expensive holiday. She was sixty years old, she had stated she did not want a fuss, just a small gathering of family and a few friends. However she was reminded for Vulcans there was no such thing as a 'small gathering'. The _Va Pak_ gave them an attitude of celebrating, not that they used such an illogical word. Acknowledging and appreciating the strength of a growing clan. And that turned certain events into community gatherings. Plus the Terran tradition of birthday parties had rubbed off on the House of Surak.

Spock suggested it was a gesture for the Terran members in the clan due to their shorter life span. Well the only full Terran members so far were herself and Admiral Pike, and he counted since his daughter T'Anne was bonded to Selek's son Syirk.

Thinking of her children made her a little wistful. She wanted to call them and let them know they had arrived safely. She knew Spock would consider that illogical since via the bond with his father, Sarek would let them know all was well.

"Before we do anything else, I want to comm the children" Uhura stated as they entered the penthouse.

"Since you have stated nothing else will proceed until you do so, then very well." Spock tried not to sigh. His illogical wife kissed him and used the comm device to contact their brood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Isn't this luxurious Spock", Uhura sighed as she held her head back against his chest in the sonic steam room.

"Indeed, my adun'a." Spock replied as he rubbed her body. He appreciated the smell of the citrus infused oils. 'What else do you desire to do today?"

"Well I did have plans to seduce this sexy Vulcan," she smirked.

"Does this 'sexy Vulcan' reside in your presence at this moment?" He decided to play along with her little game.

"Perhaps, or he might be along later," Uhura teased, she knew pricking at Spock's possessive side would get him worked up. Not that he needed it, she could feel his hardened lok against her back.

Spock released a growl from his chest as he opened her legs and strummed between her thighs. Uhura gasped in delight.

"After I have brought you to completion, you will have no need of other Vulcans. Sexy or otherwise."

Uhura squealed as he spent the rest of the evening reminding her who really owned her body. It was a mutual revelation.

**Ten days later**

"Nyota, it is time to go," Spock loaded the shuttle, as his wife looked around the resort, taking last minute holophotos.

"Just one more, sweetie. I love to get souvenirs. Let me just pop into the store over there."

Spock nodded his agreement, and decided to wait. After all he needed his adun'a to be in a good mood. He suspected well knew, that photos and trinkets were not the only souvenirs from their trip.

**Sixteen days later **

"No shit, I'm what!" Uhura shouted in utter disbelief.

"You are definitely pregnant, Nyota."

T'Ynise, the clan healer, removed her hands from her middle.

"I would say two weeks, two days and …"

"Don't you dare tell me the hours." Uhura fumed.

"It's been a while since you saw me about birth control Ny."

"Well I've been irregular, I just thought the change was coming, you know. After all I am sixty!"

T'Ynise raised her left eye brow, Vulcan style.

"Nyota this is not the 21st century. Human females are quite capable of conceiving naturally up to their early 60's. Plus did you not tell me your mother, and grandmother did not see their change until they were almost 70? So you need to keep track of birth control. Although now it is a moot point."

Uhura looked at her stepmother in law. "I might be pissed but I suppose having one more baby won't kill me. Damn my husband and his super sperm."

"Did he not tell you when conception occurred?"

"TY we were in Risa, too busy getting busy if you know what I mean. But he was quieter than normal coming home and he's been so accommodating since we got back...mmmmmmm. And those long hours at the base. He's been avoiding me ..the coward!

T'Ynise sighed, she had to play the role of healer before that of friend.

"Well Mrs S'chn T'-gai Uhura, your 'super sperm' husband has impregnated you with four babies, not just one.

Doctor Nyota S'chn –T'gai Uhura, renowned communication specialist, and a Captain in Starfleet, fainted.

T'Ynise' quick reflexes prevented her from dropping to the floor.

"At least she took it better than I did." T'Ynise mused, she being the mother of one set of twins and triplets for Sarek. It seems the S'chn T'gai men indeed had super sperm.

**Author's notes – **There will be a follow up to chapter two but this chapter inspired by a 65 year old German woman, due to artificial insemination and egg donation will be having quads. She already has 13 children. This is not to argue the rights and wrongs of her case but it got me thinking in the Star Trek universe if humans live longer (canon McCoy made it to 130 something) than chances are human fertility will be a lot different as well, without artificial means.

I will explore the reason for the high number of multiple births in 'Sleepless in New Vulcan' and have a chapter on what happened when T'Ynise got her news of triplets!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

**Author's Notes - **Here it is – Chapter 2B! **M rating**

**Earth date – 26 October 2278, S'chn T'gai –Uhura residence (Afternoon time)**

Vulcans did not break the speed limit. It was not logical unless one was an employee of the emergency services or had special dispensation. Vulcans did not break the speed limit but sometimes they came damn close to doing so.

Spock raced away in his air car to attend his wife. Her seductive image and the words, 'Husband attend' burnt in his brain. It had been so long since they were physically intimate. He longed to hold her against him and recklessly make his claim. Spock did not regret siring children, no Vulcan did. But the days and nights of a childfree house, indulging in sexual congress with wanton abandon, had not taken place for some time. That part of their lives had been put on hold long enough.

He arrived at his property, exited the transport and walked across the grounds of his home.

"_**I come for Thee k'diwa**_,"

There was no response. He knew she was home, he could sense her. But Nyota had stopped projecting erotic images. Later he would ask her how she developed the skill; she could speak to him telepathically in words but had problems with images.

Perhaps she wanted him to look for her. It been some time since they played their own special version of 'Hide and go seek'. He quickened his steps and approached the house.

"I'll be with you in a second _adun,_" her voice had an echo like sound. He followed it into the kitchen where his wife stood, bent over a counter as if to reach for something. Her head downward, her posterior tempting him to play with it.

The enticing t-shirt was still on her body, her white underwear peeped underneath, her long brown legs which he would soon wrap around his waist, glistening in the heat of the day, begging to be licked and bitten.

"Your second is up _adun'a,_" Spock approached Nyota, lifted her upper body up so she stood upright. He ignored the whelp of surprise from her voice as he came up behind her ready to enjoy his wife.

"_What do you seek k'diwa_?" He licked and kissed her neck and stroked her ample lower cheeks.

Nyota did not expect him home so soon, to be honest she wasn't sure if her mental projections were effective but once she sensed him on his way home, horny as hell she went into action mode. However her plans to include a few toys in their love play went awry when she could not find the handcuffs. She prayed to all known galactic deities that she had not accidentally left the restraints in a place the children could find….. like the kitchen.

"I was just looking for something..mmmm" she moaned, his lips on her neck and hands on her bottom. It been too long since he held her like this.

"Let me assist _ashayam_, let it not be said that my domestic duties are remiss," Spock's sensual voice almost made her knees buckle.

She was about to object, not wanting him to stop what he was doing. Her voice gave a small cry as his fingers slipped inside her panties.

"Spread your legs Nyota, we must search everywhere for the missing item,"

The fingers of Spock's left hand lightly caressed the crease between her thighs, while his right hand stroked her breasts under her t-shirt.

"You want to play cops and robbers, honey?" Nyota asked.

"Affirmative. I will 'cop a feel' and rub your enticing body," Spock answered.

"That's, that's, that's not how... we normally play" Nyota managed to answer.

"I have changed the rules of the game. _**Now be still adun'a and let me attend Thee as you requested."**_

The latter was said in High Vulcan. Spock's adun'a obeyed her husband as he reacquainted himself with her body. She loved when he went all possessive, it was quite a turn on.

He gathered up her t shirt and lifted it over her head, the panties he considered a hindrance so ripped them off her body. Uhura gave up chastising him long ago for destroying her underwear. His response would be the material would not wasted in the recycle unit.

She stood before him naked as the day she was born. He toyed with her lower lips, spreading the moisture across his fingers which he lifted to his mouth. She tasted divine! How did they allow their bond to get so physically dormant in this area? It was his duty to see to all his adun'a's needs, even before she realised she needed it. He had failed in this regard, he would endeavour not to fail again.

As he continued to play with her breasts, pulling on her nipples as he nibbled her neck, her groans and vocal responses spurned him one. His fingers entered pass her _kotik _stroking her _keshtan-ur. _While his thumb strummed her _ko-lok._

Uhura groaned at the pleasure coursing through her body. The passion Spock released had her resorting to her native tongue.

"**Ninakupenda, ndiyo, ndiyo, ngono, ngono mimi"

Her hips surged back, his fingers driving deeper inside her.

Spock could hold back no more. He pulled down his pants as he sensed her orgasm approaching. He removed his hands from beneath her placing it on her meld points. As he drove his _lok_ into her, Nyota screamed his name as Spock repeated over and over in her mind.

"_Taluhk nash-veh k'dular. Taluhk nash-veh k'dular_."

They exploded together, Spock held onto his wife as she attempted not to fall over. He turned her around as her body continued to quake from their encounter.

"I love you, ninakupenda," he repeated in the language of her people.

She took his face in her hands and slowly lowered his mouth to hers. His lips brushed hers, tasting and seeking entry with his tongue. She opened her mouth and let him plunder inside; she gave as good as she got before she bent his head further to feast on his pointed ears. Spock let out a groan as she suckled, before he could bend her over to take her again Uhura stepped back.

"_Adun'a attend_," She commanded, pointing to a nest of cushions in the lounge area.

'I'm going to fuck your brains out."

Spock spent the rest of the evening appreciating his adun'a's Anglo saxon reference to their physical activites.

**Author's Notes**

_Spoken Vulcan in italics_

_**Vulcan telepathy in bold italics **_

_**_Swahili from google translate – I love you, yes, yes, sex me, sex me (was trying to find the cruder form that is said in English, I apologise if its all wrong)

_Taluhk nash-veh k'dular - _I cherish Thee/I love you

_Kotik/keshtan-ur/ko-lok/lok – _vulva, vagina, clitoris, penis


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

**Author's Notes – **Follow up to chapter 4

**Earth date – June 2293, Starfleet base, Commodore Spock's office, Han-Shir Uzhua region, Vulcan Beta**

Commodore Spock returned to his office from one of many meetings that afternoon. The base had been running efficiently for 26.5 years but the building needed some renovations, especially upgrading of the computer systems. If he could, he would duplicate himself and get the work done, it would be more cost effective for Starfleet. However that was not the case, so G. N'cls Systems Inc. would be hired. The irony of using *Gaila's firm to do the work was not lost on him but her company was one of the best in the industry. Both he and Nyota were surprised she made her home on Vulcan after her retirement from Starfleet, well she lived in the Federation compound, _Teraya-Kahr_, more a small city for offworlders than a compound. His _adun'a_ suspected she was determined to pursue her dream of a triad with a _V'Tosh_, herself and her lustmate (husband) Grell. Spock had told her there was more chance of T'Pau taking her Federation seat than a _V'Tosh_ entering a multi-bonding union, it was not part of a Vulcan's makeup, no matter how 'liberal' the Vulcan was in sexual matters.

Thoughts of his wife took him to thoughts of discussing an important personal matter with her. They had spent ten days on Risa 16.28 days ago, it was a **most **pleasurable experience. However he suspected they left the planet with a few unexpected personnel. He would raise the matter with her after End meal, or after the children were asleep, or share a sonic shower together and then reveal his suspicions. Yes that was the most logical time to raise the discussion.

As he settled to continue his work, his aide rushed into the room.

"_Thrap-fam'es nufau nash-veh Travek-lan," _Lieutenant Varish, stood at attention, but just behind her Spock heard another voice.

"_Tell the Commodore, Captain Uhura requests an audience_,"

Spock nodded his head to the aide who exited as quickly as she entered.

"Captain Uhura, welcome, are we scheduled for a meeting?"

Spock knew nothing was in the calendar, if they wanted to meet as Starfleet officers or as husband and wife they always planned their engagements. Working together they were complete professionals, unless it was an emergency his wife never turned up without warning.

"Do I need to schedule a meeting to speak to my husband?" Uhura took the seat opposite Spock's desk.

"Not at all _k'diwa_," Spock placed his chair next to her.

"You appear flustered, tell me what troubles you,"

"You mean you don't know?"

Spock wondered if this was one of those 'trick questions'. He checked her via the marital bond, she seemed concerned, confused, upset, scared? What did his wife have to be afraid of?

"Nyota, speak to me _adun'a_,"

"Computer, secure room for privacy," Uhura replied.

Spock raised his eyebrow, the last time that command was given an extremely pleasurable encounter took place on his desk, on his chair and on the office floor.

"_Ashayam_" he lowered his voice just the way she liked it.

"You require a mid-day sexual encounter?" He rose and started to remove his uniform jacket.

"What?" Uhura looked at him like he had gone mad.

"Spock, I'm not here for sex! It was sex that got us in this boat!"

"There are no sea vessels in the building Uhura," Spock returned to the seat, his hypothesis confirmed.

His wife gave him one of her 'dirty looks' at his attempt at humour.

"We are pregnant." He spoke with certainty.

"Yes, and you, you knew. You knew and said nothing." Uhura seethed while pointing her finger at him.

"Nyota, I recall in the past and I quote, 'I would like to tell you the news and for you to act surprised in the future'. I followed that illogical suggestion at the conception of T'Imani. What makes this different?"

"Because we weren't planning to have four babies at this age Spock!" Uhura wailed.

Commodore Spock's jaw dropped and both eyebrows rose up in his forehead. The most expressive example of shock he allowed his Vulcan face to show.

"Four babies, you are certain?"

"T'Ynise has confirmed it" Uhura's spirit sagged.

"I was expecting two," Spock revealed.

"And I wasn't expecting any!" Uhura shouted.

Spock remained very still, he did not want to ask the question. He did not like where his wife's train of thought might go, but he had to ask.

"What are your plans?"

"Your plans? You mean **we**. **We** are going to have four more mouths to feed, **we** are going to change four more bottoms, **we** are going to have sleepless nights of feeding…"

Uhura started to rant, Spock held back a sigh of relief as the dark option that stood before him disappeared.

He took her hands in his and kissed her forehead.

"**We** are going to manage, and tell our children to be prepared for additional siblings."

"No more random games of Strip _Kaltoh_ for another thirteen years" Uhura moaned.

"I am able to bear the loss _k'diwa,_ such encounters will have to be more planned than random." Spock lips quirked, please her mood had settled.

Uhura rose and sat on his lap.

"If I asked you to get a semi-vasectomy will you do it?"

Spock tried not to balk at the thought of a procedure to limit the ability of his 'clan's inheritance' but if it pleased his adun'a and increased the prevention of future pregnancies then…

"If that is your wish wife."

"Not really," Uhura played with the buttons on his jacket. "You might want to have more children one day, after I'm gone."

Spock did not desire to have this conversation, so he changed the subject.

"I am remiss in my duty. How do you feel _adun'a_?"

"I feel good actually; I have my vitamins and other supplements. Later on they will do the usual copper or iron checks on the babies. But I feel fine."

Spock held her as he prepared to stand up, the day was almost done, they might as well leave early and head home. But Uhura held him as to keep him in the chair.

"Spock, honey, since the privacy is on we might was well make the most of it." She spoke as she nuzzled his ear.

"It will have to be a speedy encounter, _ashayam_," He replied hoarsely, his hands sliding up her chest to cup her breasts.

"A quick afternoon delight never hurt anyone," Uhura responded as she reached for his pants.

**Author's Notes**

_Spoken Vulcan in italics_

Teraya-Kahr - Federation Town

Thrap-fam'es nufau Travek-lan nash-veh – I ask forgiveness Commodore (literal translation - Forgiveness Commodore for this one)

*Gaila is alive and well in my AU


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

**Author's Notes – Warning this chapter includes angst, some readers may not like where I take this chapter but its cathartic for me. I shared this experience some years ago and my feelings on the experience are still mixed. Those who walked the same path will understand**

**Earth date – September 2293, S'chn T'gai residence**

'It is my fault, I am to blame." Fifteen year old T'Imani stared at her siblings, eyes green from shedding tears.

"Your statement is not logical Tee-kam," T'Ama the eldest held her youngest ko-kai in her arms. It was a human expression but her sister required comfort and it was logical to provide it.

"In fact if was not for your quick actions, there is a 87.3% chance ko-mekh will have lost all the babies. You saved two of our siblings." Grayson chimed in.

"But I did not want more siblings. I did not accept the news when we were told 10.4 weeks ago. Perhaps our African ancestors heard my talk and granted my subconscious desires."

"That is so far from logical. I do not believe you wanted ko-ko to miscarry Tee," Sasha refrained from rolling her eye as she added her opinion to the group.

"Skari says there was a 67.8% chance that the babies would not survive the pregnancy."

"You have spoken to Skari about this already!" T'Imani asked ready to reprove her sister.

"No I did not, this was what he told me when I revealed ko-mekh was pregnant."

"You were not supposed to tell anyone outside the family." Grayson rebuked his sister.

"Skari **is** family." Sasha retorted, "One day we will bond."

"One day is not here yet…" T'Imani replied.

T'Ama stepped in to quell the disagreement between the two, she often had to play peacemaker between her younger sisters.

"Kroykah!" She demanded.

The siblings looked to her and stopped immediately.

"This not the time or place for this discussion. Ko-mekh and Sa-mekh need our support and we will give it to them. Agreed?"

They all nodded their heads as they deferred to their eldest sibling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uhura lay in bed, the healer having left and given her a mild sedative. She had lost a lot of blood, thankfully she was not alone at home when the cramps started. T'Imani, the family's budding healer's quick thinking more likely saved her life and that of the two babies left for her to carry.

Once she had gotten used to the idea of quadruplets she read all she could on large multiple births. Her general health was excellent, but her age was against her. The chance of not carrying to term was quite high. She never asked Spock the odds but they had read all the material available on older human mothers and multiple births. Due to 22nd century technology she looked more like a pre-augment human in her late 40's than a woman of 60 but even in the olden days, someone of 40 something, having a natural pregnancy would be considered a miracle.

Part of her felt so guilty at the relief that niggled in the back of her mind. She did not want her telepathic husband to pick up on this. He was a great believer in the power of the mind over the body, being Vulcan. Would he think that her mind had rejected the babies and so her body had responded? If he did would he come to hate her?

He had looked so smug, if a Vulcan could look smug, at the thought of quads. His father Sarek had fraternal triplets and identical twins. McCoy had triplet girls. Sybok with medical assistance had two sets of twins but Spock with no medical help had impregnanted her three times in one go. One of the three eggs had split, hence three became four but now were back down to two. Two very tiny little boys.

She stroked her stomach.

"_Mummy will do her very best to keep you safe little ones_," she whispered to herself.

Spock, her husband entered the room, his face grave. His eyes, his eyes looked shiny, was he crying?

"Ashayam." He sat on the bed and held her hand against her stomach. "I grieve with Thee."

Uhura burst into tears. "_I'm so sorry, Spock, so sorry. It's all my fault. It's all…._

Spock joined her on the bed, stroking her hair and whispering. "Shuush, _there is no blame_, k'diwa. _No blame_."

This was how the children found them when they entered their room. T'imani joined her parents on the bed, wrapping her arms around them, the baby of the family resorting to baby mode. T'Ama sat next to her father, resting her head in his lap. Grayson sat next to his mother, his hands on his parents' hands.

The family sehlat, *Snowy sat outside the bedroom door, guarding her family, sharing their grief in her own way.

**Authors Notes**

The next chapter will be cheerful

All speech in Vulcan, Swahili in italics

Ko-kai - sister

*There will a chapter on a sehlat named Snowy


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

**Earth date, July 2300 – S'chn T'gai–Uhura residence.**

"*T'Ama k'Sodak ne'tirnuk shok, shok, shok, shok, shok, shok, shok."

Solly and Sarrie also known as Solkar and Sarek II sat outside their eldest sister T'Ama's room chanting and singing in their six year old voices.

T'Ama opened the door to chase the naughty little brats away.

"Remove yourself, and cease singing that illogical song."

The boys giggled and ran downstairs, heading for the garden to play with Snowy.

T'Ama had enough, she would not tolerate their actions any longer, especially not today of all days. She headed down the corridor to her parents' room hoping they were not engaged in 'shok, shok, shok' themselves. Secretly she hoped herself and her soon to be bondmate still carried a deep affection for each other, as her parents did after 35 years of marriage.

"Sa-mekh, ko-mekh," she checked the bond it was 'safe' to enter the room.

Her mother sat near the dresser wrapped in a towel. Her father was already dressed for the day.

"What is it T'Ama-kan?" Spock questioned, having an idea already since he and his adun'a both heard the singing. Uhura had just refrained from stifling her laugh before the door opened while Spock's eyes shone brightly with mirth. In her upset but restrained state, T'Ama did not notice.

"Your sa-fus require chastisement and supervision." She pulled herself up to her 1.80m (5 foot 11 inches). As well as her tall height, she was the female version of Sarek, straight brown hair, an imposing presence she even had his eyes and nose. The only thing she had for her mother was her cheekbones, full lips and curvy posterior.

"They insist on trying to elicit an emotional response from me."

"Did they succeed?" Spock asked.

"Not yet, but they soon will," T'Ama replied.

"I trust you to deal with them ko-fu. If you are not successful, remind them that ko-mekh-il-lo'uk T'Pau will be here later."

He knew that would work, since his young sons found T'Pau intimidating, even though she indulged them now and again. She was a better disciplinarian than Sarek, who surprisingly spoilt every single one of his ten, soon to be eleven grandchildren.

"I will do so Sa-mekh, and once again thank you for arranging the meeting with Sodak and his parents…it.."

"It is logical T'Ama-kan, and one does not thank logic."

Their daughter nodded and left them alone. Once they no longer heard her footsteps. Uhura released the laugh she had been holding.

"_Oh my word, those little demons, what are we going to do with them_?"

"_I did not believe placing them in the local educational centre would produce such results_" Spock mused.

"_What do you mean? Going to a school where most of your family attends, they are bound to get up to mischief._" Uhura replied. "_I bet your little sister taught them that song_."

Spock did not find that difficult to accept. T'Lena age 8, was the last of eight children, and being the youngest daughter in Sarek's household, well he could imagine how not so strict his father was with her. Having a mini T'Ynise in the house was affecting his logic. Perhaps Sarek was mellowing with age, but then having children in your senior years seemed to do that. Look how indulgent he was with Solkar and Sarek and he was only 70, not even middle aged for a Vulcan. It was time to rein them in, start sending them to Kahs'wen boot camp so before they were ten they would be well prepared for the challenge. Now all he had to do was convince Nyota. He would leave that for another day.

Seeing her sitting near the dresser wrapped in just a towel gave him other ideas.

"_Adun'a that is an interesting outfit and most appealing, however I do not desire Sodak or his father seeing you in such a garment, perhaps you should wear a different robe_."

"_Very funny, Spock_," Nyota stuck her tongue out. "_I'll throw something on soon. How much time do we have anyway_?"

"_Three point four hours_." Spock answered.

"_What! I better get dressed and go, I wanted to get a few things from the market. Is Grayson back yet, I said he could use my air car_."

She jumped up and started hurrying around, dropping the towel. That was it for Spock. He picked her up and laid her on the bed.

"_Spock what are you doing, we don't have time for this_."

Her husband began to nip at her neck and open her legs.

"_Contact Grayson and let him go to the market, you have four adult children still living at home, Nyota. I suggest you use them more often for domestic duties. So __**I**__ can attend to my domestic duty_".

"_Is this what I am, a 'domestic duty'_? she asked, smiling and pointing to herself.

"_Affirmative. A most pleasurable 'domestic duty'. Let me remind you_ k'diwa". He bent his head to kiss her lips.

"_I need to contact Grayson first, and then I am all yours_."

Spock leaned back allowing her to rise and comm their son with the errands she wanted. Once that task was complete she stood arms akimbo.

"_Strip_" she commanded her husband.

**Author's Notes**

I wanted a light chapter after the last one

*The Vulcan version of 'T'Ama and Sodak under a tree, k.i.s.s.i.n.g'

Sa-mekh/ko-mekh:father/mother

Sa-fu/ko-fu:-son/daughter

Kan : a young child, used affectionately when the child is an adult

ko-mekh-il-lo'uk: great grand mother

Spoken Standard in italics


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

**Earth date, August 2274 – S'chn T'gai compound**

"I can make other arrangements sa-mekh." Uhura had offered two days prior.

"There is no need ko-fu. It is an opportune time. T'Ynise and the twins are still on Betazed."

"What happened to T'Rezat and Shoan?"

"*The dvinsu-kanlars are indisposed."

Uhura knew what he meant, perhaps Spock was right, and maybe it was time to hire their own nanny. They would have to deal with that after they dealt with Spock's own days of indisposition.

"I suppose I can contact T'Mardis."

"That is illogical Nyota. T'Mardis has five children to deal with. Do you doubt my abilities as a child carer?"

"No sa-mekh, it's just that, T'Ama and Grayson can be a bit of a handful compared to Sevin and Steyel. Plus Sasha is so young"

"Nyota, I am the father of four sons, I am not inexperienced in these matters."

Nyota backed down, perhaps now was not the time to remind Sarek his first two children were raised in a fortress full of servants and she had never heard of him doing a school run. Well they had very little choice, Spock's increasing erratic and amorous behaviour reminded her that his 'time' would blow up soon and so the children needed to stay with someone for the rest of the week.

"The children will come tonight." She stated decisively and hoped Sarek survived the experience.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarek put baby Sasha to sleep. His new granddaughter was only 11 months. The adoption had gone through eight months ago. She would have a better life on New Vulcan despite its own difficulties, than the despicable Romulun colony she was found on, along with all the other children. He admitted it was the second time he was grateful for Starfleet, the first time was 16 years ago. Even T'Pau had adopted a young Vulcan-Romulun girl named Saavik, she was a very difficult child. But he knew his ko-mekh was up for the challenge.

Now time to put Grayson and T'Ama to bed, how hard could that be, they were only five years old after all. They had never given any trouble during their past visits.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I do not want to wear those pajamas, they are pink," T'Ama stood defiantly refusing to get dressed.

"The colour of your sleepwear does not effect your ability to sleep." Sarek responded.

"But Mamma said I could wear the blue ones tonight." T'Ama sulked.

"I want to wear blue as well Papa, we are twins!" Grayson beamed.

"Grayson do not get undressed, stay in that bed, do not move."

Sarek could not believe it was taking this long to get them to bed. First they wanted a story, then they wanted 'milk and cookies', then they wanted to go downstairs and retrieve the toy sehlets that they left in the kitchen.

Something so easy should not be so difficult. After all he was Ambassador Sarek, Vulcan's representative to the Federation, famous negotiator, heir to Surak. He should be able to get two young Vulcans to stay in bed!

He took a deep breath. "T'Ama choose a sleepwear and place it on your person. Grayson stay in bed and do not remove your clothing. Understood?"

"Ha Papa," they both answered quietly. Grayson laid down in the bed quietly while T'Ama dressed.

Grayson was the first to break the silence, lips trembling "Are we in trouble Papa, are you going to tell mama T'Pau and ko-mekh-il?"

Sarek looked at the watery eyes looking back at him. He sat on the bed next to the little ones.

"No, you are not in trouble Grayson-kan. There is no need to inform them or your parents. The issue has been resolved."

Sarek got up to leave the children in their room, he was about to head for his meditation chamber.

"Are you going to meditate Papa?" T'Ama asked.

"Can we join you?" Grayson asked shyly not wanting to upset his grandfather again.

Years later Sarek would admit to himself this was the moment when his grandchildren owned his heart lock, stock and barrel. Seeing those little faces looking up at him, one looking just like him but with a female face wearing braids and the other looking like a five year old version of Spock.

"No, but I will join you my kanu."

Sarek retrieved some cushions from a nearby sofa, beckoned the young ones to come out of bed and sit next to him. He did something similar every night with his boys; it was satisfying to continue the tradition with his grandchildren.

Afterwards not too long since they were still young, the children headed for bed with no hesitation.

"Goodnight Papa, amsetri tre (your presence honours us)," they chimed.

For Sarek he believed the honour was all his.

**Author's Notes**

A short one inspired by the previous chapter of why Sarek is an indulgent grandfather

dvinsu-kanlar – my word for nanny, dvinsu (servant), kanlar (children)

*Indisposed – the Vulcan clue to Ponn Farr

sa-mekh: father

ko-mekh:mother

Ko-fu: daughter

Kan : a young child, used affectionately

ko-mekh-il: grand mother


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

**Author's Notes – Now why did Sasha show Skari McCoy her panties? - The prequel to chapter three is here, with slight changes to the incident.**

**Earth date – June 2279, McCoy residence, Federation compound**

After eighteen months you would think he had it down to a fine art. If his Mrs could do it, then why did he still have problems getting three little toddlers ready for a day out?

"_Skari, wipe T'Lora's face again for me kid_."

The first son of Leonard and T'Shira McCoy buckled his other sister T'Ava in the carrier. His mother held the other triplet T'Ena in her arms.

"_Here honey, let me take her_."

"_I am not in need of your assistance, husband. I can manage_."

"_Yeah, but I want you to take it easy_."

"_Sa-mekh is being logical ko-ko, you have to take care of my little brother._" Skari chimed in.

McCoy beamed at the thought of another child on the way. Six children, he would be the father of six children. Two boys and four girls, well his eldest Joanna was a young lady of thirty, serving in Starfleet, following in his footsteps.

In eight months' time, his other son would be born, and as far as McCoy was concerned his duty to aid the Vulcan people's repopulation efforts would be more than complete. Now all he had to do was persuade T'Shira that *going for the snip was the best birth control they could use. If they wanted more McCoys indirectly from this loins Joanna and Sytesh would have to do the honours when they got round to it. A Vulcan son in law..Kirk was still laughing at the thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**S'chn T'gai compound, Spock and Uhura's residence**

"Sasha, place your _little hot butt_ in the shuttle."

Uhura tried to remain calm as she held Baby T'Imani in her arms, the little one sensed her ko-mekh's irritation and since she was teething that made her just as irritable, the baby let out a sniffle.

"Ko-ko do you think Skari will like my dress?" Sasha just needed that extra reassurance before she climbed on board.

"Ha _sweetie_, he will _love_ your dress, now please get on the shuttle."

Satisfied the young one, headed for the shuttle, her sister T'Ama beckoned her to a seat and strapped her in. Grayson sat upfront with their father, watching him intensely as he prepared for the flight. Nyota boarded and closed her eyes.

"Definitely no more babies," she thought to herself. "I don't care how many hints T'Pau drops. The only thing coming between my legs from now on is my husband".

Said husband picked up her thoughts in the bond. "A most pleasing thought ashayam."

Uhura smiled at his interpretation of her unintended double entendre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Shom'tar t,Shi'yar (Park of peace), Shi'kahr Uzhua region outside the capital**

As often as possible Spock and McCoy's families met together at social events outside their respective **clans. T'Shira and Spock having served on the Enterprise were used to the exuberance of nonVulcanoids, especially Terrans, being married to the species. They both had children of mixed heritage and were learning to accommodate both cultures. All the children would grow up to become firm friends, although two were friendlier than the parents realised.

"You look most pleasing today, Sasha," Skari spoke sitting next to his young companion eating ice cream.

Sasha smiled in response, then quickly set her face. "I am learning to control my emotions but if you let me, I can show you how pleased I am."

Skari looked down as he let her fingers touch his. He felt her warm presence in his hand giving him a pleasurable tingle.

"Sa-mekh says I am too young to touch fingers with girls," Skari shifted his hand away, looking towards the adults. They were too engrossed on their own conversation and keeping watch over the babies in their midst. T'Ama and Grayson were busy playing chess.

"Ko-mekh says 'I need to cool my _little hot butt_". What does that mean?" Sasha asked in confusion.

"I am not sure, but let me see, maybe there is extra warmth in that area."

"Will you check for me please Skari, Toz'ot Leonard is a healer, he can fix me once we show him the problem."

"Agreed." They both jumped up from the bench, Sasha lifted up her dress. Skari went behind her to check. Just as she was about to bend over a voice called out.

"Sasha pull down your dress, what are you doing?" Grayson's brows lifted in shock at his sister antics. His voice drew the attention of the others. From afar it looked as if the young ones were engaging in actions far too mature for their years.

"Skari is checking to see if my _little hot butt_ is cool."

By this time Skari had pulled down his shorts and showing her his own 'hot little butt'.

"See Grayson since we are hybrids we are comparing to see if the temperature of our.." He never got to finish his sentence. His father had sped over and took him by the arm.

"Come with me young man, we need a little talk," Bones did his best to keep his 'father is being serious' face on, really he wanted to crack up with laughter. T'Shira sensed his amusement, she trusted him to deal with the situation appropriately.

Uhura tried not to shout and scream the house down. No more babies she kept on chanting, no more friggin babies!

Spock thought it was best he handle this situation with their daughter. Calmer heads needed to prevail after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**S'chn T'gai compound, Spock and Uhura's residence**

Apart from the slight hiccup the rest of the day was enjoyable, Joanna and her bondmate joined them and a game of Terran baseball took place. The McCoys won by four runs.

Uhura, still dressed, sat on the bed waiting for her husband to leave his meditation alcove, perhaps she should have joined him. Her mood had calmed down once the full story of what the little children were doing came out. She did her best to refrain from laughing in front of them just in case they took her behaviour as approval. It was hard to punish such innocent actions, both parents decided no ice cream and cake for a week and supervised comm calls between the two for a week would be sufficient.

"You are not in sleepwear, adun'a" Spock entered the room wearing only his sweatpants.

Uhura felt a sense of mischief come over her.

"I was waiting for you, don't you want to check out my _little hot butt_." She smirked at him.

Spock lifted his brow, his lips quirked, he strutted like a panther about to pounce on his prey.

"Remove your _panties_ woman."

**Author's Notes**

*****Getting the snip- British English slang for a vasectomy, being a very educated medical doctor in the 23rd century McCoy would know old medical jargon in human cultures

** Since the _Va Pak_ (Immeasurable Loss) regular clan gatherings are highly valued in the Vulcan culture

Toz'ot – uncle/aunt

All speech in Vulcan, Standard will be in italics

**The McCoys**

Dr Leonard b. 2227 – husband/father

Commander T'Shira McCoy nee K'ril es chan b. 2210– wife/mother

Joanna b.2249 – eldest from McCoy's first marriage

Skari b.2274

T'Lora/T'Ena/T'Ava b.2277

Baby McCoy (male) – on his way!

**The S'chn T'gai-Uhuras**

Captain Spock b.2230

Commander Nyota Uhura b.2233

T'Ama &amp; Grayson b.2269

Sasha (adopted) b.2273

T'Imani b.2278


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

**Earth date - 30****th**** January 2270, S'chn T'gai-Uhura residence (morning)**

"_Adun'a, V'tosh_ do not celebrate the anniversary of their birth."

Spock stated for the thirteenth time since his wife and he became 'more than friends' 13.08 years ago.

"Well, maybe it's about time they did." Uhura said, determination in her voice.

"Explain." Her husband responded, pulling her onto his lap, as he sat on the bedroom love seat.

"Spock, I believe the _Vuhlkansu_ should not only confirm their traditions but also embrace new ones. Plus you promised me when we got engaged you would never deny your children's humanity. Well my babies are also part human and having a birthday party is an ancient human custom!"

Uhura stood up and headed to the vidcomm*.

"Your logic is sound Nyota. Do you require assistance?"

Uhura looked around from where she sat.

"You **really** want to help me plan this party?"

"It is my duty it assist since we share the same offspring." But Spock had hesitated a fraction too long in response.

Uhura laughed. "Well I suppose it's the thought that counts, mpenzi. We'll keep it small, just family only. I've got it covered."

"Covered with what?" Spock asked.

"You know what I mean. Haven't I taught you enough Terran idioms?"

"Of course _ashayam;_ idioms such as 'How about a quickie, suck my dick, wanna fu…'

"Spock! Behave yourself, what's got into you?"

**Uhura giggled at his playfulness. It was even funnier when he spoke this way with his stoic Vulcan features, as he just did.

"At this moment I was hoping to 'get into you', since the children are still asleep."

"Raincheck honey. No dirty talk or slang right now, let me get this sorted; you go see to the rugrats."

"That is one Terran slang word I still find difficult to appreciate _adun'a_."

Spock rose from the seat to fetch his young children.

"Well _adun _it was those other slang words you just quoted that brought them into existence." Uhura replied.

"Remember that the next time you command me to 'remove my undergarments.'

She continued with her back turned and her stylus scribbling down ideas for the party.

Spock stood with a quirk on his face, his eidetic memory recalling his use of the words three nights before, and all that happened afterwards.

"Spock stop fantasising, the babies will be getting up any minute now." Uhura smiled at her husband as he exited the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Of course I invited my father, he **is** their other grandfather Spock."

Nyota's eyes rolled. They were sitting in the garden, enjoying the cool evening breeze. T'Ama and Grayson lay next to them on sleeping mats, knocked out after a play session with their parents.

Spock knew he was being illogical, but he was hoping Judge Alhamisi Uhura would be too busy with judicial matters to attend. But since he was getting six months' notice he doubted that would happen. Maybe an urgent case would arise, after all who knew what would happen between now and July.

"The judge is a busy man Nyota, he may not be able to attend."

"Baba would never be too busy to see his grand-babies. Plus you know how much he loves debating with Sarek. He would not miss coming here for the world!

Indeed, Sol Supreme Court Judge Uhura admired and respected his father, but some illogical reason held his son in law Spock at arm's length. Nyota sensed where Spock's mind was.

"It's not you Spock, it's an illogical human father thing. No father thinks anyone is good enough to marry his little girl." She reached over and held his hand.

"It is an illogical way to treat a son by marriage Nyota. I do not receive such a negative attitude from M'Umbha. Besides you are not his little girl, you are my _adun'a_."

"Well that's cos mama is a little in love with you herself." Nyota chuckled.

"Your mother has good taste," Spock responded cheekily.

"Hey you," She lightly smacked the back of his hand in response.

"Anyway, consider how you will behave when T'Ama brings her first 'special friend' home."

"T'Ama will not be allowed 'special friends' Nyota."

"See I told ya, just like baba."

"Not at all_ adun'a_, T'Ama will not be allowed special friends until her 50th birthday."

"50?! Oh Spock that is **so** cold. Where's the logic in that, huh?"

"It is most logical, since Vulcan genes dominate, our childrens' physiology at 50 years will be the equivalent of the average 30 year old Terran. Is this not the age your father said you could welcome 'special friends' to his home?"

Uhura saw through her husband's humour.

"Of course Spock, look how well he did with that rule."

"Your father's loss was my gain _k'diwa_." Spock kissed her hands in acknowledgement.

"Remember that in 18 years when a spotty, pointy eared Vulcan comes sniffing at our door."

"I was neither spotty, sniffy or 18 when I approached you my wife."

"**That's because you were bossy, arrogant, and downright sexy, husband**." Uhura replied telepathically.

Spock read where his wife's mind was leading. It was getting chilly, time for the rugr… young ones to be put in their cots.

"**I do not agree with the former descriptions but the latter needs a reminder wife**."

"**Is that so?"**

"**Indeed, time to put some of your Terran slang to use**."

"**Let the lessons begin…..again**."

**Author's notes – **

*****Videocommunication device, useful for making/receiving video and audio

calls and watching holoprogrammes

Mpenzi – Swahili for lover, boyfriend/girlfriend

**I like writing playful S/U ;o)

Vulcan words or sentences in italics

Adun/adun'a – husband/wife

Ashayam – beloved

K'diwa - beloved, half of my heart and soul

Nyota's parents names are in Memory Alpha and Beta


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

**Earth date 21****st**** June 2257 – Lt Commander Spock's apartment**

"You're telling me, you've never acknowledged Father's day, even when living on Earth?" Uhura asked baffled.

"It is not a Vulcan tradition, Uhura," Spock replied. "The origins are also American."

"I know that, but it's one of those American customs that other nations did not mind taking on. Now all humans celebrate Father's day, even if its on different dates. In Kenya, it's the third Sunday of June."

Uhura stopped chopping the vegetables as she looked up at Spock.

"Plus your mother is American, you're half human, so she never, ever encouraged you to send your father a card or some other gift?"

Spock paused before he replied. His memory went back to the last time he honoured the custom.

**Earth date - 18th June 2237, Ambassador Sarek's residence, Vulcan**

"_Kunli-gad Sa-mekh_."

Sarek viewed the e-card on his screen, the writing was in Standard script, the grand design of a Vulcan male in his robes, bore a close resemblance to his features; the olive face, straight dark hair, pointed ears and pointed brows.

He looked at his young, seven year old son, he had been honouring the tradition to appease Amanda for the past seven years, but now the time had come to place human customs in the past. His son had chosen the Vulcan way, having passed his _kahs'wan_. He was in negotiation to find a suitable bondmate for the _Telan t'Kanlar _ceremony. It would take some time, since many members of the high clans still considered humans unsuitable mates, despite contrary evidence. Amanda suspected T'Pau's influence for their narrow minded attitude.

"My son, perhaps it is now time to fully honour Vulcan traditions. Since the annual acknowledgement of fatherhood is a Terran custom, I will accept your tribute for the last time. From now on, your complete acceptance of the Vulcan way is a fitting tribute to fatherhood."

And this was the last time Spock considered the event was worth any attention.

**Earth date – 19****th**** June 2270, S'ch T'gai-Uhura residence, New Vulcan**

Before first contact humans would consider a mixed race relationship one that took place between two humans with different melanin levels. The existence of sentient, more advanced life on other planets put paid to the illogicalness of that definition. A real mixed race relationship was one that took place between beings of different species, from completely different planets and solar systems and that truly involved lots of extra compromise and negotiation. One of them was on the celebration of Father's day.

Uhura decided she would never force Spock to honour the day, but Mother's day was another matter. Thus far, Spock respected Mother's day as much as his Vulcan sensibilities would allow, especially after the tragic death of his own mother.

So during their courtship and the early days of their marriage the idea of giving Sarek a Father's day tribute never entered his head and Uhura never mentioned it. But life is never stagnant.

"Greetings, my son," Sarek appeared on the vidcomm, early on what aas on earth, Sunday morning.

"Greetings Sa-mekh," Spock answered, it was so early, he was still wearing his meditation pants.

"T'Ynise has requested you and your family join us for Last meal today. She desires to honour an ancestral custom."

"That is agreeable, as long as it does not involve the removal of clothes."

T'Ynise his step-mother, was half Vulcan, but the rest of her heritage was Terran and Betazoid. She was born on Betazed, so her cultural experiences were more influenced by that planet.

Sarek's eyes lit with humour. "I believe that will take place after your departure, and when the children are asleep."

Spock's right brow lifted in surprise, his father making a joke and a 'blue' one at that, with him? The conversation continued as they discussed the health and wellbeing of siblings and grandchildren. As they prepared to signoff Sarek lifted his hand in the _ta'al_, but the words he uttered were not the traditional ones.

"_Kunli-gad Sa-mekh, safu t'nash-veh_"

"The honour of such a day is not a Vulcan custom _Sa-mekh_," Spock replied slightly baffled.

"Perhaps not," Sarek replied, "But is it not logical to honour all the customs that make up the S'chn T'gai clan?"

And this was how Spock once again, embraced Father's day for the rest of his life.

**Author's Notes**

Happy Father's day to all good Father's and Father figures.

All conversation in Vulcan dialect

_Kunli-gad Sa-mekh –(_Happy day of Father) Happy Father's day

_kahs'wan - _test of maturity

_Telan t'Kanlar - _childhood bonding


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

**Earth date, March 28 2300 – Downtown Shi'kahr Uzhau, Vulcan Beta - Maxwell's restaurant **

**PART I**

Perhaps this was not a good idea, a father meeting his daughter's 'friend' could be fraught at the best of times. Uhura's semi-augmented mind, did not have an eidetic memory for all events like her husband, but she recalled everything that happened on the day Spock met Baba. The Uhura tribe still talked about that experience almost 43 years later*.

As they walked to Maxwell's restaurant for lunch/second meal she decided to remind her husband of a few things.

"Even Vulcans can feel nervous Spock, so be nice to Sodak."

"Being nice is irrelevant and illogical." Her husband responded.

"Well try to be pleasant at least, don't challenge him to Vulcan kickboxing or anything like that."

"Kickboxing is a legitimate exercise routine."

"Of course it is" Uhura rolled her eyes. "Anyway, we need to meet his parents."

"T'Pau will oversee that area, if I find Sodek acceptable."

"You mean if **we**, find Sodek acceptable, _adun_." Uhura tried to be understanding.

Spock turned to his wife of 35.25 years, "I believe your description of 'tall, brown-green and handsome' meant he received your acceptance."

"Oh Spock, that's not fair. I'm not fickle! Sure he is a handsome young man er.. male but give me more credit. After all, I married you didn't I?" Her eyes twinkled along with her smile.

"Your acceptance of my attentions was logical." He responded, was that a hint of smugness in his voice?

"How do you know I didn't marry you for your clan money?" Uhura repeated an old joke.

"And how do you know I did not pursue you for your grandmother's tea?"

Uhura added laughter to her reply, "Bibi loves you, all two of them. Every time I call either one of them, the first thing is 'Are you being good to Spock, Nyota', then they decide to ask about the children, then poor me comes last."

"You are always first in my thoughts _adun'a._" Spock raised his hand for the _ohz'esta _as they entered the restaurant.

Being regular and important patrons they were escorted to a private room. They were ten minutes early; a Vulcan being punctual was acceptable, a Vulcan being late was considered rude, unless the reason was logical but a Vulcan being early had the upper hand**. Spock had insisted on being not punctual, but early. Uhura raised her eyes at who else was in the room as the door swooshed open; Sarek and T'Ynise. She was not expecting anyone else from the family to be there. She looked at her husband knowing this was his doing. He headed for the dining table, trying to ignore her look and her telepathic side eye.

"**Spock, why did you do this?**"

"**It is a logical solution, since my logic is uncertain where my children are concerned**."

"**Oooo my poor baby," **Thankfully he had an understanding wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Conversation in Vulcan Standard)

"We will be late if you do not enter the vehicle." Sodek sat in the pilot's seat waiting for his passenger.

"I am meditating" the not yet seated, passenger responded.

"Walking to and fro is an interesting mediation technique, _ashayam_ but this is not the best time."

T'Ama swallowed, and stopped her pacing. Sodek was right, she needed to get into the transport and head for the meeting place. Nervousness was illogical, even if it was a human trait.

"Let us depart, Sodek," She entered and strapped herself in.

Sodek was about to reply he was ready to depart 12.3 minutes ago but looking at T'Ama realised now was not the time for him to test his ability to handle her human side.

"You have concerns about this meeting." Sodek stated as the aircar lifted from the ground.

"Not concerns, just that, well I do not want my family to reject our union."

"Since there is no logical reason for them to do so, then rejection will not take place." Sodek replied confidently.

It was one of the things that attracted her to him, his confidence, not that he was arrogant he was rather humble in a way, wanting to know as much about her background and culture so he could be a suitable mate for her. He even learned Swahili. His clan had no offworlders in the family, being one that lived on one of the colony worlds. Sodak's familiarity with Terrans started as a child with medical colleagues of his parents on Vulcanis Lunar, they became and still were close associates/friends of his parents***.

"However T'Ama , if you have concerns about our union…" Sodek did not want to ask but one should never take things for granted.

"No, never Sodek, you are my _t'hy'la._ I want no other, will have no other _k'diwa_."

T'Ama was most insistent. Her main concern was her father, he seemed overprotective, her mother was more likely to be on her side but when the two of them were of one mind, there was no dividing them. She wanted such a union and believed she had found it.

"That is most acceptable, _k'diwa_." Sodek took her hand human style and held it for the rest of the journey.

As they approached the transport parking lot for Maxwell's restaurant. T'Ama's nerves had calmed down. They were on time, but she would not be surprised if her father had insisted on getting there before them just to make a point. How logical that was in this case, she could not compute.

She entered calmly, walking behind Sodek as tradition dictated. It also gave her an opportunity to admire his pleasingly, firm rear. He sensed her admiration, turned his head and raised his brow. Yes, she definitely wanted a union like her parents.

The door swooshed open as they followed the manager. T'Ama was all geared up, ready to take her father on if he offered any opposition. Sodek strolled forward then waited for her to join his side. As she looked around the room she took in the faces of who was waiting for them.

"_Pekh_" The words came to her mouth before she could stop them. It was going to be an interesting lunch.

**Author's Notes**

*When Spock met the Uhura tribe will be in the 'The First time'

** Vulcan attitude to timekeeping is the creation of the writer

***** **I get the impression from canon Vulcans do not make friends easily, so do not use the word lightly.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

**Earth date, March 28 2300 – Downtown Shi'kahr Uzhau, Vulcan Beta - Maxwell's restaurant Part II**

_The door swooshed open as they followed the manager. T'Ama was all geared up, ready to take her father on if he offered any opposition. Sodek strolled forward, then waited for her to join his side. As she looked around the room she took in the faces of who was waiting for them._

"_Pekh" The words came to her mouth before she could stop them. It was going to be an interesting lunch._

Four pairs of eyes turned in their direction.

"_Pekh_, _Ha_ it continues to be the most effective _vikantau_ for farming. I believe Terran camel dung is gaining popularity in some regions."

Sodek glanced at T'Ama "**Continue the conversation **_**petakov**_" he mentally channelled.

T'Ama knew enough about her chosen's profession, but she almost gave the game away with a 'huh' expression. But she read the opening that Sodek had given her and took it.

"_Ha_ camel dung very effective, indeed."

"Look at them, looking so cute talking shop" Uhura interrupted.

She rose and went to greet the couple. Spock, Sarek and T'Ynise stood as T'Ama and Sodek bowed their heads and performed the t'aal as tradition dictated. The Vulcan adults responded in kind.

"Greetings _ko-mekh_" T'Ama warmly embraced her mother. Uhura checked Sodek to see his response to such open emotion. She held her surprise as he held out his hand, unfazed by what he saw.

"Greetings Lady Nyota."

"Greetings and welcome Sodek"

Uhura led them to their seats around the circular table. A jar of water with glasses waited for their attention. An old desert tradition, the water blessing was a sign of acceptance and hospitality*. When Uhura's family was formally introduced to Spock, her mother performed the ceremony. She did not trust her husband not to pour the water over Spock's head, such were his doubts as to his suitability.* Uhura hoped her own husband also resisted the same temptation.

"**I will not repeat your father's illogical attitude**." Spock communicated.

"**You better not, if you don't want to sleep with Snowy for the next month*****." Uhura responded.

"**Have you not stated in the past, Snowy is the only female I am allowed to sleep with**?" Spock replied, his mental eyebrow raised.

"**Don't test me adun**." Uhura responded, her mental projection of defiant stance, arms crossed screamed 'this is not the time for Vulcan humour'.

Ambassador Sarek, being the leading family member present started the conversation. His wife T'Ynise sat on his left between Uhura and himself. Her left hand resting on Uhura's right leg. They agreed for her to act as a conduit, being the strongest telepath in the room, so she could communicate through Spock and Uhura's marital bond, her thoughts and that of Sarek.

"You desire to negotiate for my _kofu-il_ S'chn-Tgai Uhura T'Ama M'umbha Nichelle."

"_Ha_ _kevet-dutar_," Sodek replied.

Under the table T'Ama held his finger for support, not that he needed it, he was a logical choice for her. And he was not prepared to let her go.

"Why are your parents absent from this meeting?" Spock asked, his face was as stone cold as any kolinahru acolyte.

"We are incorporating both our traditions in the courting process. I believe it is a Terran custom for the groom to ask for the bride's hand in marriage. I researched the traditions to reflect her Kenyan heritage, there are many, but I chose the one reflected by the Rendille". ****

Sodek opened the bag he carried and placed a set of beads on the table. Uhura's hand went to her mouth, a gasp of surprise on her face.

"Did you tell him about this T'Ama?" Uhura asked.

"_Ri ko-mekh_," T'Ama grabbed Sodek's fingers even tighter, he had managed to surprise her as well. Her devotion for him swam between them.

Sodek continued, "My parents have accepted the logic of my presentation and are willing to begin formal talks upon completion of this meeting."

"**Wow, he's got one up on you Spock, you offered baba a small goat as long as he did not eat it**."

"**An animal should not be sacrificed to show my devotion k'diwa**." Spock answered.

"**I agree **_**safu**_." Sarek supported his son.

"**After lunch you're all going to tell me what happened to the goat**" TYnise chimed in.

Sodek and the adults continued to talk. In between the adults also conversed amongst themselves at the same time.

"**So what do you think Ty**?"

"**I like him. T'Ama show knows how to pick them, if he were human I would say he is part African, part Japanese, with a touch of Celtic roots. That golden skin, upturned green eyes and wavy red hair. You will have lovely grandchildren**."

"**It is not logical just to dwell on his looks adun'a,**" Sarek joined in.

"**Well the background check revealed everything else, you know he is not a criminal, educated, intelligent, and an accomplished farmer. Look at those hands and feet**!"

"**Ty I think you're Betazoid roots are showing. I don't want to know about large hands and feet**,"

"**I fail to see what his extremities have to do with his suitability**."

"**Trust me Spock, you don't want to know**."

"**Are you are referring to his sexual prowess Nyota**?"

"**No, yes, no,…not now Spock**"

"**I will ask them if they are sexually active**." T'Ynise chimed in.

"**Please don't!**" Uhura almost shouted out.

"**I do not see why not, none of us were inexperienced before we bonded**." T'Ynise mentally huffed.

"**I desire to change the topic," **Spock added.

"**And if you can read whether they are doing 'it', please don't tell us**" Uhura continued.

"**I desire to change the topic immediately,** Spock repeated.

"**Agreed**," Sarek confirmed.

In the meanwhile T'Ama suspected something was going on, raised eyebrows, quirked lips, and her mother almost shouting out something made her realise some secret, telepathic meeting was going on. Without her. Anyway Sodek was holding his own, answering all their questions, engaging them and her in conversation. This was a good sign was it not, if they were going to disapprove they would have stated so by now? Right?

Her parents and grandparents looked at each other before Sarek spoke for them again. He took the beads and placed it in Uhura's hands. Not quite a Kenyan tradition but IDIC made it logical.

"The S'chn –T'gai Uhura clan welcome Sodek son of Tzerk son of Levez of clan To-ovau Tzk."

"Welcome my daughter's choice," Spock also stood and poured him a glass of water first, then added water to the other glasses.

"Kudau k'masu namtor (Be blessed by water)"

Spock raised his glass, the others joined him in accepting this young man into the clan. T'Ama tried not to smile, but her eyes gleamed brightly.

"**Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, T'Ama**" Sodek whispered to her.

"**I love Thee Sodek, and later I will physically show you how much.**"

Sodek hoped Second Meal did not take too long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Earth, Kenya, not far from Mombassa (night time)**

(Talk in Swahili)

"Call from Nyota and Spock."

The communicator chimed just as Alhamisi was about to climb on his bed. His wife M'Umbha was still in the bathroom, but raced inside.

"Accept, accept," she shouted in agitation, grabbing a robe.

"Can't we let it record?"

"No, I am not recording a live call from our family in Vulcan."

The screen came to life, showing their daughter and her husband. Alhamisi came to grudgingly respect him over the years. After all any son of Sarek cannot be that bad, but did he have to marry his daughter? M'Umbha sat by the screen all excited, you would think she had given birth to Spock herself. From the moment she met him, as far as she was concerned she had another son, except he had pointed ears and greenish skin. Well as long as his little Ny and his grandchildren were happy, that's all that mattered.

"Hello my watoto,(children) what time is it over there?" His wife asked.

"It's afternoon mama, how are you faring?" Uhura replied.

"We are fine my darlings, but missing you as always. Is everything alright?" M'Umbha face showed her worried.

"All is well mama" Spock answered. "We have some clan news to share."

"You have decided to accept the promotion to head Starfleet, Admiral?" Alhamisi asked.

"No Judge, that is not the case, I have no desire to leave teaching at this moment."

Alhamisi was about to argue against his decision went Nyota chimed in.

"T'Ama is getting married!" She declared all excited.

M'Umbha jumped up screaming with joy, the ladies started chattering quickly amongst themselves. When they calmed down a little, Alhamisi seized the chance to get a word in.

"T'Pau finds him acceptable, Admiral?" he asked.

"Affirmative," Spock responded.

"Then I look forward to meeting this 'Sodek'.

"T'Ama will contact you as soon as possible Judge."

They continued to talk for another hour until Uhura decided her parents needed their sleep.

"Usiku mwema (goodnight) mama, baba" Uhura waved at them blowing kisses.

"Mpaka sisi majadiliano tena (until we talk again)" her parents responded, her mother returning the kisses.

"Live long and prosper Judge," Spock gave the t'aal in farewell,

"Feel free to call me Alhamisi, Admiral," Uhura's father returned, both ladies giving him a look of surprise. It had only taken forty three years.

Spock raised his eyebrow in response,

"Live long and prosper ..Alhamisi."

"Peace and long life Spock."

**Author's Notes**

**Telepathic talk in bold type**

Ok T'Ama does not say much since it's not her head on the block so to speak, Sodek has to impress the family, when she meets his parents the situation will be reversed.

*****More fanon than canon, but for a desert race water would be a precious resource to Vulcans

**When Spock met the Uhura tribe will be a chapter in the 'The First time'

***Snowy – the family sehlet (I'll do a chapter on her)

****** **Rendille – tradition for this tribe.

VLD

Pekh - faeces

Vikantau – fertilizer

Ha – yes

petakov – dearly loved, cute

ko-mekh – mother

sa-mekh – father

kofu-il – grand daughter

kevet-dutar – Ambassador

ri - no

sa-mekh-al-grandfather


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

**Earth date, July 2271, en route from S'chn T'Gai – Uhura residence (morning)**

(Conversation in Federation Standard)

"Ah e dere et sada?" two year old Grayson asked excitedly for the sixth time.

"We will arrive in 15.3 minutes _safu_," Spock answered.

"N tenty sesons," T'Ama piped in, just as excited.

"So it won't be long now Grayson, ok?" Uhura added, turning around in the new family shuttle, to face their children.

She managed to persuade her husband to sell the small, 'sporty', speedster he used to fly, especially if he wanted to add more children and animals to the family. He ceased presenting logical reasons for keeping the transport when she compromised about keeping the hoverbike they used when they were dating, younger and childfree.

O those were the days!

Spock had been pushing for a sehlet since Uhura was carrying the twins. His wife had been pushing back for a Terran cat instead or at least one of the New Vulcan, indigenous versions that looked like a cross between a cat and a rabbit. His argument, no reasons, that Vulcan sehlats made excellent caregivers, fell on deaf ears. Uhura had no desire to clean up sehlat poop and the poop of two babies. Even if her husband was helpful with the latter, and insisted sehlats took care of the former with no aid from their masters.

Well two years later, the babies were now toddlers and more than capable of using the sanitary units. It was their continuous whining..er demand for a sehlat for their second birthdays, that made Uhura give in. Also the excitement on their faces every time they visited grandfather Sarek, who had acquired his own sehlat the previous year, sealed the deal. She knew Spock was miffed, not that he would admit it, that his own presentations had not moved his stubborn wife. As Uhura stated at the time. "Telling me my objections are illogical, is not helping your case right now, honey."

So here they were, combining a family day out with a trip to a sehlet breeder. Thankfully those wonderful, popular animals in the Vulcan community were not destroyed, since many of the Diaspora kept them as pets, no matter where they lived. But on New Vulcan with the increase in families, demand for the traditional pets grew. There were indigenous animals that had been domesticated, but none could replace the sehlats for their childcare skills.

"Remember children, having a pet is an important responsibility." Uhura reminded them.

"Es mama, sasa shoo us," T'Ama, did not want to hear any lectures.

"We so E-Cheya," Grayson chimed in, beaming.

Uhura faced at her husband, "**You showed them I-Chaya, Spock**?"

Spock's face remained passive as he piloted the shuttle, "**Yes Nyota, my experiences and those of my forebears will be very helpful to them**."

"**You didn't show them everything did you**?" She asked, concern on her face.

"**Everything such as..?"**

"**You know what I mean, you didn't show them when I-Chaya died, that's too much for a two year old." **

"**Death is a part of the natural order of things, adun'a" **

"**I know adun, but I want to keep that part of nature away from them just a bit longer."**

"**That is not logical, Nyota."**

"**Neither is your attitude to that," **Uhura retorted, her head pointing to T'Ama, thumb in her mouth. Spock had deterred her from using old Uhura methods to stop her sucking her thumb, believing their daughter would cease when she was ready.

Uhura suspected, he rather liked seeing a habit that he admitted he indulged in as a young infant, reflected in one of his children.

She rested her head on the seat, and turned back to her novel on her PADD. Gaila had sent her a racy Vulcan story 'Vulcan's Green Fire', probably written by a _V'Tosh Katur_ or an offworlder with an extremely vivid imagination. Maybe she could persuade her husband to act out a few scenes at bedtime.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"There is no need to select this one T'Sai,"

The Vulcan breeder Tuvix and his wife Ryla stood, honoured that the house of S'chn T'gai had chosen their premises for this transaction. But not understanding why the children had not selected the best of the group.

"Are you sure about this, little ones?" Uhura stood arms folded next to her husband.

"Once you choose and bond with the sehlat, you cannot return her." Spock added.

T'Ama and Grayson, crowded around the little sehlat, petting her. As soon as they saw her, their young minds knew she was the one. She sat all alone in a corner, large, bright dark eyes, sad and knowing that her coat being the most unusual was less likely to attract positive attention.

"We want dat one" Grayson and T'Ama pointed and spoke at the same time.

"Take her, sasa" T'Ama repeated.

Uhura and Spock looked at each other, he nodded and she shrugged her shoulders. The unusual looking runt was kinda cute. The adults completed the transaction and Spock 'assured' the couple that the choice of animal bore no reflection on their business and he would have no objections recommending them to others.

"So what you going to call her?" Uhura asked as they settled the animal in the shuttle.

"Snowy!" The children chimed loudly, at the same time.

"A most logical title," Spock responded.

"A most logical title, for an albino sehlet," Uhura, laughingly agreed.

**Author's Notes**

Telepathic talk in bold type


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

**Earth date - October 2282, Starfleet base**_**, Klomack t'kerikas**_**, (Fortress of strength/Strong fortress) Vulcan Beta**

It was a significant period in New Vulcan history, it had taken 24.5 Earth years, sooner than even the Vulcan elders had expected but now the time had arrived. Vulcan was no longer a colony, it had achieved full independent status*. The celebrations would take place for 7 days. The Federation insisted that the moment be honoured, if the Vulcans were not willing to do it then the rest of the Federation would celebrate for them.

However even the Vulcan elders recognised the notable period as something to pay homage. A rogue Romulan attempted to destroy their people, leaving 2.13% behind, and now their numbers had increased from 130.4 million to 497.5million*. The new homeworld Vulcan Beta was more than self-sufficient, a mainly desert world with two moons, one rich in dilithium and other minerals. One of the founding members of the Federation could hold her head up high, if they wanted to admit to such an emotional attitude.

Starfleet or course played its part. If it was not for the bravery and intervention of one of its ships, the situation 24 years ago would have been much, much worse. The USS Enterprise, still the flagship of the fleet, carried all the relevant diplomatic bigwigs to the planet, other ships especially Vulcan ones of course were represented as well. One of the more colourful Captains of the fleet was also in attendance. Having made her home on the colony for a number of years she was not going to miss this for the world!

"Captain N'cls, welcome to Vulcan Beta" Uhura smiled as her dear friend entered the room, glass of wine in her right hand, where the base was entertaining guests and fellow officers.

"Stop it Uhura! I almost cannot believe it myself. Me, a Captain and at Starfleet Advanced Technologies. I am so overwhelmed!" Gaila replied, left hand waving in front of her as if in heat.

'Oh please Gaila, with your genius you'll soon be the Admiral, running the damn place." Uhura laughed.

"Oh not me, I'll resign before they kick me up the stairs. Dealing with politics at Head office now is bad enough. Although we do look good with four pips on our uniform don't you think, even in this stiff dress uniform."

"Yes, we do." Uhura replied giving her friend a hug, "It's so good to see you, it's been too long. The children miss their Aunty Gaila."

"And how are my little ones? I can't wait to see them later."

"Growing, growing, and growing. I swear T'Ama is turning into Sarek, Grayson is a junior version of Spock, Sasha is a diva and T'Imani reminds me of my mother."

Gaila laughed at the descriptions of her honorary nieces and nephews, especially Sasha.

"So is Sasha is still leading young McCoy by his Vulcan ears?" she asked.

Uhura sighed, "They'll probably grow out of it."

Gailed patted her on her arm, "You keep telling yourself that."

"Sarek thinks it might be a good idea to bond them, but I don't think Spock is too keen on the idea."

"Why not?"

"Well it's not a common practise anymore, although if it helps tame the little madam, I would not rule it out."

"If they got together that would make McCoy your brother by marriage. If you were Orions you could cement the joining of your families by sleeping with each other." Gaila commented.

"Never gonna happen," Uhura retorted.

Gaila sipped her wine. "Is this because you do not want it to happen or…"

"Gaillaaaa." Uhura responded.

"Remain in the land of Nile. You do not know what you are missing," She sing songed.

"You've been saying that for years. I have Spock, I need no other." Uhura smirked.

"And if you were less possessive you could have McCoy, Pike, Scotty, Grell, Kirk and all those other hunky men we've worked with. But more for me! See you later sister."

Gaila waved her off to work the rest of the crowd.

Uhura rolled her eyes and smiled, watching her friend in action. Only Gaila could make the Starfleet dress uniform look sexy she thought.

"**I disagree, I also find you most appealing in the uniform Nyota**."

"**You were listening, you cheeky thing**."

"**I sensed your admiration for me adun'a. It is natural to respond."**

"**Well then. I also find you appealing in uniform, especially out of it adun."**

"**Perhaps we can share this mutual admiration until the others join us, the Enterprise will be here in 63.5 minutes."**

"**Had enough of talking to Admiral Stolek. "**

"**Small talk is not a common Vulcan habit."**

"**Well then, let's sneak into your office."**

"**Vulcans do not 'sneak' adun'a."**

On their way to the Captain's ready room, they had to pass the infirmary; a skeleton crew was on duty in case of emergencies, the medical supply closets were also nearby. The door swung open and two people fell out, actually one stepped out looking immaculate not a hair out of place, the other stumbled out, patting down his hair and straightening his jacket.

"Greetings Captain Uhura, Captain Spock," Dr. T'Shira McCoy nodded, her steps heading back to the main party.

"Oh, er hi Spock, Ny, we were just , er, well..that is..great party, Spock, well done!"

Uhura's hands clasped to her mouth, holding back the laughter that threatened to emerge. Spock nodded in greeting to Dr McCoy as he hurried to catch up to his wife. Spock's right brow raised in fascination, seems they were not the only couple who found the dress uniforms appealing.

**Author's Notes**

*I suspect one of the conditions for full independent status for a Federation planet is a large population in hundreds of millions or close to billion or more sentient beings. In my stories there are more than 10,000 Vulcans left in the universe - Vulcan had colonies and people living off world.

Part two of this chapter is inspired by HeartofFyrwinde – thank you


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

**Earth date - October 2282, S'chn T'gai – Uhura residence (evening)**

Apart from the diverse, eclectic night-life in the Federation compound, officially renamed re _Teraya – Kahr_, Federation Town in Standard. Vulcan Beta was not the first place one would chose for shore leave. Even for an old married man like Admiral Kirk, (well not old at all, since he was only 49* and one of the youngest Admirals in the fleet). He still like to let his hair down now and again. Kirk smiled at the blonde woman next to him, Mrs James T. Kirk aka Dr Carol Marcus as they flew to the home of their dear friends.

The official celebrations honouring Vulcans full status as members of the Federation were over. Kirk and anyone who else who belonged to Starfleet could take off the uniform and put their feet up for a few days.

"I can't believe it's been what, three years since we've been here?" Kirk wondered.

"Three years and two months to be precise, James," his wife Carol replied as she piloted the shuttle.

"I bet my god children have grown like weeds since then."

"I can't wait to see them, speaking to them on the comm is just not the same." Carol remarked.

"Spock and Nyota's children are so lovely and Len's triplets are sooo cute. As for Henry.." she continued.

"Henry looks even more like his dad than Skari does! It's kinda funny seeing Vulcan versions of McCoy." Kirk laughed.

Carol sighed, "I really hope you've grown out of your immature need to tease him about that. And please don't call T'Lora 'Bones in a dress.' That joke is getting old, Kirk."

The Admiral laughed at his wife's comments. Ever since he saw the first holo photos of McCoy's three baby girls five years ago, the one that stood out was how much T'Lora the oldest looked just like her daddy. 'Bones in drag' was his first thoughts, but she grew to look cuter and prettier with his face.

Kirk held up his hands in surrender. Yeah that joke was getting old, he knew McCoy took it in good humour but he suspected Mrs McCoy was fed up with the illogical statement, as she called it. He admitted he was still amazed how happy and well McCoy looked living in the Vulcan culture. At first he did not believe the relationship would last very long much more less being married with kids. But gladly, his best friend had proven him wrong. As for Spock and Uhura, well those two were made for each other.

Yeah catching up with Spock, Bones and Pike and even seeing Selek was going to be great! Maybe they could spend a few nights camping or mountain climbing. Those Han-Shir hills surrounding the base looked like a mountaineer's wet dream!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three couples sat in the Vulcan night air, taking in the sights and sounds and sipping wine, beer and eating refreshments.

"Where has the time gone?! Wow, I can't believe Selek has eight, eight kids!" Kirk exclaimed.

"Where on Earth did he find the time?" Carol mused, and the energy she wondered to herself.

Earlier in the evening, all the children from both families, were sent to bed protesting with each step while presenting logical reasons why they should stay up and play 'just one more game' with Uncle Jim and Aunty Carol. Having been assured 'Uncle Jim' was spending his vacation on the compound and not returning to the Enterprise that seemed to appease them. Although young Henry crying why he could not 'see taship' tugged at the adults' heart, even the Vulcan ones, not that they would admit it.

Spock decided to answer Marcus question,"It is the duty of every Vulcan to contribute to the repopulation effort."

"And I bet you enjoyed every populating moment, you old sehlat " Kirk waggled his brows in reply.

Uhura rolled her eyes, even after all these years knowing Kirk, some things would never change.

"Jealousy does not become you…. _Admiral_." She retorted cheekily.

"There is no need for the Admiral to feel threatened" T'Shira added, as she caressed her husband's fingers. "I find one particular Terran male adequate for the task."

"Just _adequate_ babe?" Bones replied, slightly miffed.

"_**Extremely**_ adequate, adun," T'Shira replied.

McCoy beamed with pride, 'extremely adequate' in this scenario was Vulcan speak for 'my spouse rocks my world'.

"So does this mean multiple births are a permanent fixture of Vulcan culture?" Carol asked.

"Oh God, I hope not" Uhura answered. "Any more big-headed Vulcan babies would do me in."

" 'Big headed' Nyota?" Spock queried, brow raised.

"Trust me Spock, Vulcan babies have big heads, just ask T'Shira. She pushed out three in one go!"

T'Shira hoped she was not being dragged into a marital dispute. However Nyota was correct about the anatomical size of Vulcan heads at birth compared to Human heads but the difference was very minute, mere millimeters. Although her daughters were born one at a time, the size of her genitals was not as huge as her kinswoman inferred.

"Nyota, Vulcan females are structured to accommodate such differences." Spock responded to his wife.

"You mean your women have large pus…" Kirk slurred.

"O.K flyboy time for that anti-tox, Leonard do the honours please." Carol interrupted.

"With pleasure," McCoy answered, hypo-spray in hand.

"Hey why do you wanna stick those things in me?" Kirk grumbled. Attempting to duck from what was coming.

"You may be an Admiral but this doctor still outranks ya when off duty."

The spray hissed in Kirk's neck, his eyes shot open as his head rolled back.

"Whaaa was daaa..." Kirk slumped on the coach, out like a light.

Uhura and Carol laughed, Spock and T'Shira looked on, concern and amusement warred in their features.

"I am not aware of any anti-intoxicant treatments resulting in loss of consciousness husband."

"That's because he gave him a sedative." Carol answered. "I asked Bones to knock him out, he's been running on adrenaline, hasn't slept for three days straight. At least now he'll get some sleep."

Carol beckoned for the men to help carry Kirk to their guest quarters on the compound. The time was 2am, and having a house full of children especially the combination of McCoys and S'chn T'gais, the adults would need their sleep as well. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day. Pike, Selek, their spouses and their children would be paying a visit. All the families would be taking the children on a tour of the Enterprise in orbit. There was the possibility that the other children in the S'chn T'gai clan would be interested as well. There were now so many of them, it would probably take more than one day to do a full tour.

Being surrounded by all the children earlier made Marcus broody, perhaps it was time for some major changes in the Kirk household.

**Author's Notes**

This chapter is inspired by HeartofFrywinde – Thank you

Kirk was not one of my favourite characters, but I tried to capture his voice and attitude, I suspect he would retain a hint of the 'cheeky boy' even as a mature man. Funny, maybe because I like my characters I am warming up to him, I've decided to continue this, I think Kirk would be more than happy to see the rest of Spock's family.

*This is an AU where due to genetic manipulation humans' natural life span is twice ours, average 160 years, so being 49 years old is far from middle aged.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

**Earth date - October 2282, S'chn T'gai compound (afternoon)**

Kirk and Marcus headed for the ground car they rented for their stay in _Shi'kahr Uzhau_. The past two days had been a lot more enjoyable than Kirk expected. Taking all the children of the clan on a tour of the_ Enterprise_ had been a challenge. There were thirty six young children and youth, including Bones and Pike's family. Dealing with so many half Vulcan young ones on board with their endless questions and insatiable curiosity was quite a challenge. It took two days for the _Enterprise_ outing. At the end of it all the crew were tired but had no regrets.

It left the younger ones even more in awe of their cousin Saavik, who was training at Starfleet Academy near the base. A campus was recently set up on New Vulcan, there was still some reluctance among the _V'Tosh_ for their youth to leave the system and study off world. Even if they had the permission of the Council. To encourage diversity, the school had to have at least a quarter nonVulcanoids. It would be a challenging goal. If it worked, maybe campuses on other Federation worlds would be set up. The incident with Nero, exposed the weakness of the Federation's defense headquarters and training school being in one place.

Kirk was a fan of the scheme, although he could not imagine many recommendations for the planet Andor, perhaps a campus on Risa would be a good idea. After it was built he could request a transfer to head it up, he glanced at his wife, wandering if she would go for the idea now she was a civilian. Marcus had retired from the fleet just before his promotion, a golden opportunity to head up some major research project had come her way. She was really enjoying civilian life. Kirk hoped she did not enjoy it too much that she delayed starting a family…again. But after the way her face softened playing with little Henry McCoy, he believed the Kirk clan was about to expand sooner rather than later.

They had two more days left on the planet. Today would be spent with Selek had his family, tomorrow night they would be transporting north to Pike's part of the globe and their final day would be with the McCoys at the Federation compound. Bones kept talking about retirement, maybe Kirk could persuade him to stay. The Admiralty needed more people like Bones, despite his pretended disdain for authority figures he would make a fine Admiral.

Xxxxxxxx

It was early afternoon, Marcus stomach growled on the way to Selek.

"Oops, excuse me, time for lunch" Carol smiled.

"Mine will start to go that way, it's been what, six hours since breakfast?"

"Five… we ate around 7:30am,"

"Oh yeah, the Vulcan custom of guests making breakfast. I don't mind at all, except they get up so damn early."

"Oh come on Jim, Nyota and Spock changed things just for us, they rang the gong at 6.45 am. They normally wake up much earlier."

"They were up way, way before that." Kirk answered.

Marcus glanced his way, her husband had a smirk on his face.

"What do you know?" she asked.

"The straight speaking of Vulcans, even among the kids," Kirk laughed and continued.

"Today after my morning run, I met Sash and 'Mani outside, when I asked where their parents were, Mani replied with the innocence of a child. "Sa'mekh and Ko'mekh are mating, perhaps they are attempting to produce more siblings."

Carol's mouth dropped open, in speechless shock.

"You're joking," she replied, after getting her mouth back in gear.

"Nope, not at all. Maybe Spock forgot to activate the soundproofing. At least we know we are definitely family."

Carol looked at him as if to say, explain yourself. Kirk was already a registered honorary member of the clan, she also inherited that honour being his wife.

"You know Vulcans are private people, they don't discuss personal issues with just anyone. I swear Sasha gave a little smile and said 'in the family all is silence, Uncle Jim.'

Carol joined her husband in laughter as they continued the short seven minute drive. The S'chn T'gai compound was pretty vast. Selek's land lay around 2.5 kilometres (1.5 miles) from Spock and Uhura's place. For a Vulcan it was an easy twenty minute walk but in the intense afternoon heat, a bit longer for humans. As the children grew and had offspring they had enough land to start a small town.

Having parked at the guest bungalow where they would stay the night, the Kirks headed in the direction of the main house, hats on their heads, suncream on their faces. As they approached, they could hear the banging of sticks, along with some grunts. Kirk recognised the sound of Vulcans sparring. His views were confirmed after hearing _'ohrom adun'a, t'nash-veh'_ in Vulkhansu, the translator playing it as 'well played, wife'. Seems Selek and T'Mardis were sparring. They walked faster both wanting to see them in action. Kirk missed witnessing the sight of Vulcans moving at fast speed, and defying gravity with their leaps when he was captain of the _Enterprise_. Spock had even taught him a few moves, perhaps Selek would let them take part? However neither he nor Carol were prepared for the sight that awaited them. They were now on Vulcan turf and Vulcans had a different attitude to nudity than the average human. The body was just that, a body, they only covered up when in mixed company, when alone one was free to be oneself, and there was no place freer than your own home. And so the sight of way past one hundred Selek and T'Mardis, naked bodies, glistening in the afternoon sun, should not have taken them by surprise.

"Greetings Carol, Jim," Selek bent to place a garment that looked like a loin cloth around his waist.

T'Mardis nodded her head in greeting. If in some strange universe, Uhura had a Vulcan sister then she was it. For a woman over hundred she did not look a day over fifty, the only concession to age was the grey streak in the front of her short, curly hair. The gravity of the New Vulcan sun kept her breasts as pert as any young woman. Eyes up, eyes up, Jim kept telling himself.

"I believe we have embarrassed our guests, husband. Humans do not spar in their birthing garments." She smirked, a slight smile on her face.

Carol and Kirk could not help but laugh at the joke, tension on their side being released.

Carol being the most free spirited of the two, started to remove her clothes.

"We should join you," she replied, stripping taking off everything but her panties.

"After all in the family all is silence. Come on James, get with the programme."

What else could Kirk do but comply?

**Author's Notes**

Study time is here, time to buckle down and get into student mode, so forgive me if updates are less frequent.

This chapter was inspired by a PM chat with CardiganDiary (read 'The Competition' it's great). I wanted to explore the clash of human and Vulcan attitudes to public nudity lol


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

**Author's Notes – One of the main plots of Beyond does not feature in my AU, in honour of the actor Leonard Nimoy who lived above the life expectancy for a US citizen ( he died one month before his 84****th**** birthday). My Spock Prime lives above the life expectancy for a Vulcan citizen.**

**Earth date – February 2311, S'chn T'gai compound**

The Family elder had lived a full life for 210 years and eleven months. Those who knew his complete story marvelled at his experiences, those who were not privy to all his secrets only knew him as the one who served his people publicly for over 53 years.

To the Federation, he was Vulcan Defense Minister, Ambassador and in his retirement from political life, Professor and teacher to the younger generation. To the _V'Tosh, _he was one of the leaders who helped drag them from the depths of despair after the _Va Pak_ and was a strong campaigner and defender of their interests. To his clan, he was advisor, leader, father, uncle, confidante and friend. To his bond-mate T'Mardis, he was _ashayam_, the one who owned her heart for 46 years. To his children, he was _sa-mekh,_ the author of fascinating stories of his youth and source of wise advice. To his grandchildren, _sa-mekh-al_ was the best person to go to when they believed their parents were being 'unfair in their dealings'. Most of the time he did not side with them, but they never left his presence without feeling 'improved in their being.' Even if they did not win the argument..er debate.

Vulcan funerals where generally public affairs, anyone associated with the clan was expected to attend. For such a public figure, one of the major sporting arenas was hired for the event, such was his influence. There were representatives from the Federation and its allies, especially the Klingon Empire made their presence known, their insistence on an honour guard around the funeral pyre was accepted by the family. Even the Romulan ambassador attended.

The Vulcan elder's personal interests were shared with the audience. His love for music was represented by the _Shi'Kahr Uzhua_ Vulcan lyre orchestra. One of his personal pursuits of holo-photography, known only by his close friends and clan were shared with the rest of the galaxy. Holo-pics of places and people he had taken were dotted around the stadium. If some of them contained features with the Elder showing a slight smile on his face who was going to be offended? No one.

As the funeral pyre burnt in the evening air. The clan comforted themselves with the knowledge it was just the shell that was discarded. The Elder's _katra_ would be shared with the clergy who resided at New Gol, one of many precious cargo held in the Hall of Knowledge and Wisdom.

T'Mardis and an elderly T'Pau lead the clan procession back to the compound. As they gathered in the large centralised garden, they were joined by close friends. It was believed a combination of Human and Vulcan traditions would be honoured to respect the one they lost. Food and drink was laid out buffet style, music played in the background. T'Mardis stood, introducing the crowd to the first speaker of the evening. None of the clan had spoken at the public ceremony, apart from T'Pau who made a formal speech before the ceremony began. It was not the Vulcan way to speak about one's grief in public, such things were for quiet contemplation, but this private clan gathering was considered an acceptable compromise for the humans in attendance.

Admiral Spock was the first to speak.

"Greetings clan _S'chn-T'gai_ and to our close associates." His long time friends; Admirals Kirk, Pike, Scott, Dr McCoy, their spouses and children and others nodded in acknowledgement.

"Cousin Selek was more than a fellow clanmember, he was a lot closer to me than that." Those who knew of Selek's true past, smiled at the reference. Well the offworlders smiled, the Vulcans raised a brow.

"I was privileged to share his knowledge and listen to his sound advice on numerous occasions. I will not state the precise number at this time. However there were two occasions where his advice changed the path that my life was about to take."

Spock motioned for his wife Dr Nyota Uhura, to come to his side.

"I will share with you the advice he gave me, that led to this most honourable of woman to be my wife and the mother of my children. It was Earth date 2258…"

**To canon Prime Spock, rest in peace. May you continue to live long and prosper in fanfiction.**

**(Spock Prime features in my story 'Sleepless in New Vulcan')**


End file.
